


Let's Start the New Year Right

by Mobi_On_A_Mission



Series: Holiday Hookups [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Strip Tease, The kink is pretty light here but it is still kink, they're new to this and starting slow, they're very precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobi_On_A_Mission/pseuds/Mobi_On_A_Mission
Summary: Emori shook her head. “You guys are acting like John and I have all this wild sex.” At Raven’s unconvinced eyebrow raise, she continued. “Don’t get me wrong, we used to. We used to fuck like-” Emori lost herself in the memories. Her and John fucking in a grimy bar bathroom, skinny dipping on their honeymoon, losing themselves in each other for days on end while they were on break from university and their friends were off visiting family. Emori shook her head. “But then the kids came. We still have sex, don’t get me wrong, but we don’t do kink.” She grinned. “This year, we’re gonna change that.”aka Emori and Murphy have the best New Year's resolution ever
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: Holiday Hookups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103615
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: The 100 Holiday Hookups





	Let's Start the New Year Right

“You know what normal people have as their New Year’s resolutions?” Raven snorted. “Exercise. Or budgeting. Or organizing. Leave it to Murphy and Emori to be all about the sex.”

Harper giggled. “It is pretty on brand for you guys. But I’ve gotta ask, what brought this on?”

They were at Clarke’s annual New Year’s Eve party, hosted at her loaded mom’s house while she was away on some fancy vacation with her new husband. The kids were playing in the basement, leaving Emori to chat with her best friends in a quiet corner of the living room.

Emori shook her head. “You guys are acting like John and I have all this wild sex.” At Raven’s unconvinced eyebrow raise, she continued. “Don’t get me wrong, we used to. We used to fuck like-” Emori lost herself in the memories. Her and John fucking in a grimy bar bathroom, skinny dipping on their honeymoon, losing themselves in each other for days on end while they were on break from university and their friends were off visiting family. Emori shook her head. “But then the kids came. We still have sex, don’t get me wrong, but we don’t do kink.” She grinned. “This year, we’re gonna change that.”

“Hear hear!” Echo said, lifting her wine glass to clink against everyone else’s.

“So I’ve gotta know,” Harper said, turning her head to Emori. “How exactly are you going to go about _bringing kink into your sex life_? How do you start?”

“What, you want pointers?” Echo elbowed her teasingly.

“I’m just curious, is all!”

“It’s okay.” Emori chuckled. “Neither of us has done this before, at least not in an official way. We started off simple, just talking about what we each are looking for, how we want things to look and what we’re comfortable and not comfortable with.”

“Oh, talking?” Harper exaggerated a frown. “Lame. What about the fucking?”

Emori shook her head. “Patience. We haven’t gotten to that step yet. This is a New Year’s resolution, after all. We’ve gotta ring in the New Year with a little kink. We’re starting tomorrow. Raven, thanks again for agreeing to have the kids over for a sleepover. It’ll be nice to not worry about waking them.”

Raven saluted her. “Aye aye! Personal sex babysitter, reporting for duty.”

Emori clinked their glasses together again and took another drink. Talking about it with her friends, the whole idea almost felt silly. But as much as she and John love each other, their spark has been down lately. She figured what better way to spend a little quality time with him than through kink?

* * *

Emori’s heart pounded as she waited for John to come back home. She perched on the side of the bed, adjusting and readjusting her navy blue lingerie, making sure she looked perfect. They’d decided she’d domme for their first kinky tryst, and she didn’t want to mess it up. She fiddled with the silky blindfold in her lap, the one toy she decided to introduce this time. From what she’d read they recommend against overwhelming yourself or your sub with too much new stuff at once, so this should be plenty for their first time.

She went through her mental checklist: shower, lingerie, blindfold, kids away, dishes done. The only thing missing was John himself. He had gone to drop off the kids at Raven’s, and he’d be back any minute now.

Emori put the blindfold down on the side table and made her way downstairs to the living room, stiletto heels clacking on the hardwood floor. She was blushing like a virgin all over again. But this was her _husband_. She knew him better than anyone. Things were going to go great, and if they didn’t there was always a safeword and worst case going back to no kink and a mediocre (though on most people’s standards still pretty damn amazing) sex life.

The garage door clicked open, and John stepped inside. He was wearing his signature all-black ensemble of a button-up and jeans, his hair tamed down rather than styled up like he did so often. Emori let herself enjoy the view for a second before speaking.

“The kids are all good?” she clarified.

“Excited to spend the night with Marisa. They have a whole thing set up in the basement they tried explaining to me.”

Emori nodded. They were lucky Raven had her daughter just a year after their eldest was born and all the kids were close friends just like their parents. “So are you ready to play?”

John licked his lips as his eyes raked over her body. “Yes ma’am.”

Emori’s heart fluttered. This was gonna be fun. “Good. You remember your colors?”

“Green is keep going, yellow is stop and talk, red is stop everything,” he said obediently.

“Alright.” She didn’t let herself praise him too much, he’d have to work for that. “I’ll pay attention and check in with you, but don’t be afraid to call out your color at any time.”

At John’s nod she continued, trying out her domme voice, more demanding than how she usually talked to him. “Now go upstairs and strip—clothes in the _hamper_ now, don’t be lazy—and prepare yourself on the bed for me. I’ll be with you soon.”

John shot her a grin and hustled off upstairs. Once he got out of earshot, Emori leaned against the counter and let out a deep breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. She could do this.

Emori checked one more time to make sure her lingerie was in place. The way John’s eyes raked over her said he didn’t mind the way she’d changed over the years, but she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious over her body. John always told her she was a beautiful sexy beast, and she tried to channel it. He wanted her so bad, and she was gonna have fun with that.

Once she felt like she’d let him wait long enough to get antsy, Emori crept up the stairs and strided right into her and John’s bedroom, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

“On your knees, boy,” she demanded, shooting John a stern look where he lay naked on the bed.

“Okay,” he said, slipping off the bed to kneel at her feet.

Emori tsked. “Did I say you could speak?”

“No.” He dropped his head.

“No you didn’t. Only speak if I ask you a question, and speak respectfully. Do you understand?”

“Yes Mistress.” He kept his eyes down, trained at her feet. Good, that’s what she was going to tell him to do anyway.

“Good boy,” she praised, not allowing herself to run her hands through his hair like she wanted to. No, she wasn’t going to touch him for as long as she could hold out. “Now show me what a good boy you are and kiss your Mistress’s feet.”

Emori could see the embarrassment wash over his face in the split second before he leaned down and kissed her toes, just below the strap of her stilettos. Emori could already feel heat wash over her entire body before settling at her center. John was completely hers to play with, and he was trusting her to make a good time for the both of them.

“Just like that. I wish you could see how pretty you are like this, boy, down and your Mistress’s feet and showing her how devoted you are. Are you ready to serve me tonight?”

“Yes Mistress.” John’s face was so low to her feet it was almost touching. He was under her power, completely at her mercy.

Emori swallowed. If John was putting his trust in her, she had to make sure she delivered. “Go sit on the bed then. I’ve got a show for you.” Emori waited for him to follow her orders before continuing. “One more rule: no touching unless I say you can. You can’t touch me, not even if I touch you.” She stalked up in front of him, so her lingerie-covered breasts were nearly touching his face. “And no touching your cock, no matter how big and hard it gets for me. No matter if it’s drooling precum and about ready to shoot, I don’t care.” She put two fingers below John’s chin and tilted his head back to look her in the eye as she growled, “No. Touching.”

John’s breath was shaking already. Good. He was playing into her game exactly as she intended it. When she stepped back he took a deep steadying breath and put his hands behind him on the bed and leaned back on them.

Emori started off with a dance. It was something she and John used to do for each other from time to time, usually in a big group of friends. They were more silly than sexy, landing into each other’s arms at the end and making out for a while as the party passed on around them. That’s not the kind of party they went to anymore.

To ease into things, Emori hit play on the speaker and her new sensuous playlist started up. She moved slowly as she got into the groove of the song, gently rocking her hips from side to side. She wanted to be the picture of pure confidence here, to let John put his trust in her and slip back himself.

So she faced away, standing far enough from the bed that John could see her whole body but close enough to tempt. She danced for him, taking deep calming breaths and running her hands over her hair as her hips made figure eights in the air.

Emboldened, she spun around to look John in the eye. Even from here she could see the way his pupils were widening with lust as he watched her. She drew his eyes around her body by touching herself all over—tracing the line of her bra and slipping her fingers under the delicate waistband of her lace panties to give him a hint of what was underneath.

Emori stalked over to John, one carefully placed step after another, until she was almost in his lap. She pressed her breasts together to deepen her cleavage, massaging her breasts for him. John’s hypnotized gaze looked between them, blowing wider as she toyed with her hardened nipples.

A whine escaped John’s throat, and Emori grinned. She glanced down at his leaking cock. She’d play with that later. But for now, she peeled off her bra one strap at a time, shook her tits in John’s face a bit more because she knew how wild it drove him not being allowed to touch her, and stood back up.

She turned away from him and bent down at the hips and shook. Finally she grabbed at the sides of her lingerie panties and pulled them over her ass. They slid down her legs and dropped to the floor, where she kicked them off.

Now naked except for her stilettos, Emori could feel the cold air against her skin. That, along with the way John was looking at her like he could eat her alive, made her shiver.

“You want this body, don’t you boy?” Emori teased, trailing her fingers down from his shoulder down his bicep as she crossed over to the bed beside him. He closed his eyes on a shiver, and Emori sighed. So far so good.

John watched with rapt attention as Emori lay down on the bed. She toyed with her nipples, looking over at him. His breath was heavy, hands fisted in the bedsheets, muscles tense.

“What’s your color?”

John licked his lips. “Green.”

“Remember, no touching. You’ll be a good boy, won’t you baby?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Emori kept her eyes on John’s as she massaged her breasts. “It’s important to me you know why I tease you. More than anything, it’s to give you a taste of your own medicine. Don’t you know you’re teasing me all the time?”

“No, Mistress.”

Emori hummed. “You’re so good at it, you might as well be doing it on purpose. You drive me crazy all day.” She rolled her nipples between her fingers. “It’s too bad we’ve had less time to ourselves since the kids were born, since seeing you like that—being a dad and a good one at that—it makes me want to rip your clothes off.” She slid her hand down her stomach and shifted her legs so he could see her glimmering pissy. “So welcome to my own personal hell of wanting to touch but just-“ She winked. “not-“ Her hand smoothed over her folds. “being able to.” Emori dipped a finger inside herself and thrust it in and out more for John’s torment than her own pleasure.

“I bet you wish these fingers were your cock,” Emori teased, thrusting to make her pussy squelch with joy. “My pussy does too. My fingers can’t fill me up nearly as well.” She sighed and shook her head. “But you haven’t earned it yet.”

Her fingers took over of their own accord, spreading her juices and playing over her folds. She kept a hand at her breast to play as the pleasure built in her core, soaking her pussy. Her thumb rubbed at her clit, stroking back and forth.

“Mmm,” she moaned, losing herself in the feeling and almost forgetting John was there watching her.

He let out a low groan, and Emori halted her movements.

“What do you want, boy?”

John cleared his throat. “I want to fuck you, Mistress.”

Emori tsked. “You will do nothing of the sort.” She furrowed her brow. Or have you forgotten your place?”

John dropped his gaze. “No, Mistress.”

Emori softened. He looked so desperate to touch her. It made her feel powerful, having that much control over him in this state. She wasn’t cruel, though. “Good. Now I’ll make it easier for you and cover your eyes with a blindfold.”

“Green,” John said, a grin spreading over his face.

Emori tried to be coy, but her rushed movements gave her away. She was toying with John, yet she too felt the pull to touch him. It wouldn’t be long now until her strength to resist would give out and she’d give into her urge to ride him into oblivion.

She hovered over John to snatch the silky blindfold off the bedside table. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him lick his lips, gaze focused on her hanging breasts. Emori blushed, somehow more taken by that than any way he’d already looked at her.

As she fixed the blindfold over John’s eyes and secured it around his head, she mourned the loss of his eyes on her. But at the same time, this way he wouldn’t see her nervously sweat.

Emori lowered her forehead onto John’s, shutting her eyes and taking a few deep breaths in with his. She could feel his breath shudder, at her mercy and not knowing what she’d do next. She kept the rest of her body off of him, touching him at only the one spot. He needed to be hungry for her. Her belly stirred with excitement at the thought of how desperate he could become.

“Whose are you?” Emori asked, just inches from his lips.

“I’m all yours, Mistress,” he drawled.

If it were any other day she would have kissed him, but instead she reached between her legs to gather cum on her fingers, stroked her nail down his cheek and pinched his trembling lower lip hard enough to make him whine in pain. “That’s right. Good boy.” She slipped a finger inside his mouth. Emori could hear the scratch of his brow furrowing beneath the blindfold, but John accepted her finger with ease and lightly sucked on it while she thrusted it and played with the texture of his tongue. This wasn’t something she planned on doing tonight, but John looked more gone sucking on her fingers than she’d ever seen him before.

“There’s a good boy, sucking your Mistress’s cum off her fingers. You keep me so clean.”

John visibly preened at her praise. He was so pretty like this. His hands were still at his sides, clenched to the sheets presumably in an effort to keep his hands off of her. Emori gently took his wrists and lifted them above his head as he fell onto his back. Much better.

“Keep them here,” she instructed. “And remember: absolutely no touching.”

“Yes Mistress.” Who would have thought John wouldn’t fight back against her authority? She had him pegged for more of a brat, but this was undeniably hot.

Emori took a deep breath and looked up and down his body. His toes curled, lean legs waiting in anticipation. His cock curved up toward his belly, the tip of it sporting a glimmering bead of precum. Emori’s mouth watered. She wanted so badly to taste it, to ride it, to impale herself on it.

Instead, she pecked kisses over his face, his chest, and his belly, licking at the lines of his muscles and nibbling his soft skin. John shivered at her touch, and Emori calmed him by stroking his sides with her hands.

“Good boy…” she praised. “How about a little reward?”

“Please, Mistress.”

The heat tightened in her core as she shifted to straddle his legs. Finally, finally, she succumbed to her craving and lowered her head to lap the precum off the slit of John's cock. His hips instinctively jerked up at her, but she held his hips firm.

“No, no, boy. Lie still and let Mistress take care of you.”

John took a labored breath and relaxed his muscles.

“Just like that,” she praised, stroking her hands lightly over his cock.

Emori dipped her head even further to run her tongue up and down his length, lubing him up. She worked his head, sucked his balls, and was just about to take him deep inside her mouth when he moaned out.

“Yellow!”

Emori perked up at the safe word and pulled off of him. Did she hurt him? Did he hate this? His cock sure seemed to love it. “Are you okay baby? Do you want me to take your blindfold off?”

“I’m okay,” he assured her, breath labored. “But if you didn’t stop right then I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from coming. And I bet that’s not what you have planned, is it?”

His cheeky grin made Emori flush. She was grateful the blindfold hid it so she could retain her dominant persona. “No, no it’s not. I’m going to let you come, no doubt, but first I’m going to put that body to work.”

“Then please, Mistress, keep going.” John settled back into his submission.

“What’s your color now?”

“Green.”

Emori straddled him again, this time teasing him with her breasts and pussy along with her mouth. She ground herself on his thigh, so close to his cock he had to be thinking of nothing else but her delicious pussy and the sinful way it squelched against his skin.

She sucked open-mouthed kisses on his neck, just barely light enough he shouldn’t bruise. They’d have to talk about the possibility, for another time. She wanted him to bear her mark, but that would have to wait for another day.

Emori rose up to straddle his face. Hands shaking, she grabbed John’s wrists and pressed them into the pillows. It was a long heated moment of her waiting there, John brimming with anticipation. She could swear she felt her pussy dripping, sating John’s hungry tongue under her.

When she sat, it was instead on his beard. She grazed over it lightly, soaking it with her juices. The scratch of his hair sent tingles through her. John’s tongue strained out of his mouth to get a taste of her, and he lapped at whatever he could reach.

“You’re mine, boy,” she nearly growled, “and I can do whatever I want with you. You know it too—when I’m not around you’ll catch a whiff of me and you’ll be sent right… back... here.”

Emori shifted again to slot her pussy and clit over John’s mouth. He licked and sucked her like a man starved. Perhaps that’s what he was, with all the teasing she’d put him through.

She let him delight in her pussy for a few seconds before reclaiming the wheel. Hands still firmly around John’s wrists, she started the first rolls of her hips, getting used to the feeling of riding his face. She hadn’t done this in years and years, but in this moment it was hard to fathom why. It felt spectacular: warm and sweet and powerful. But not powerful enough.

Emori bucked her hips, chasing after her release as tension mounted inside her core. No longer a gentle grind, now she fucked herself on John’s face, using his body as a vessel for her pleasure.

“Fuck, boy I- fuck! So fucking sexy!” She moaned nonsense, encouraging what little movement John was in charge of as he tried to suck her clit.

John moaned when she came, pussy rhythmically clenching and another spurt of cum leaking out of her. Her toes curled and her nails dug into John’s wrists, head thrown back in pleasure.

John took a sharp breath when she pulled off, and she worried he might have had trouble breathing. “What’s your color?”

“Green.”

Emori lowered herself to start back another slow grind, building up for a second orgasm. This time she stayed slower, told him to make love to her with his mouth, and she came with a crying shriek.

Two orgasms under her belt, Emori shimmied her way off of his face and straddled his hips. John groaned as she stroked his thick cock.

“Now what will I do with this pretty little thing, boy?” Emori teased. “Hmm… I think I know just the place.”

John bit his lip in anticipation. She settled over his cock so it sat at her entrance, waiting for her to take the next step.

“You’ve been a very good boy. You can let go for me baby, whenever you need.” She sunk down on his cock, ever so slowly, and they let out a shared moan. “Such a precious love you are. Can’t believe you’re all mine.”

Emori alternated between deep and shallow, gentle and hard. Sweat collected on her brow as her eyebrows tightened up, pleasure coiling in her center.

“Fuck baby,” she whined. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna- ah!” Emori’s pussy pulsed, and she knew it was over. She fell forward onto John’s chest, riding out her orgasm as he thrust up gripless into her and soon flooded her with thick ropes of cum.

She moaned out again, not able to control herself against her primal urges. When they stilled, John’s muscles were still noticeably tight, and Emori glanced up to see his fists obediently twisted in the sheets, blindfold still keeping his eyes firmly out of view.

Emori’s heart clenched. “You did so good for me,” she said, pulling off his cock and reaching to remove his blindfold. “Now let me love you, okay?” She led his hands down and kissed each one. He wrapped his arms around her as she lay on top of him, pussy leaking cum onto his hip.

His bright blue eyes shone up at her as he smiled. John looked so pretty like this: easygoing, blissed out, and in love. Emori stroked her thumb over his cheek, savoring the moment.

“How was that?” she asked after a minute, trying to bite back her timidness over the new territory they’d jumped into.

John’s smile grew. “This might just be our best year yet.”

“You really think so?”

“You drive me crazy, Mori.” He strained up to kiss her nose. “If anything, I’d like you to go a little harder next time. But don’t get me wrong, this was perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” Emori pecked a kiss on his lips. “You know… I was thinking maybe next time you could tie me up?” She bit her lip. “It’s your turn to be in charge.”

John groaned. “How soon can you be ready?”

Emori giggled and lay her head on John’s chest. “You’re right, this is gonna be amazing. Happy New Year, John.”

“Happy New Year to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first piece for [The 100 Holiday Hookups Challenge](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/t100holidayhookups). It's a little something I've been thinking of doing for a while: just making a little smutty something or other for holidays throughout the year, and sparklyfairymira thought it would make a fun challenge :D I'm not planning on having them all set in the same 'verse, but who knows, maybe this one will show up again. It'll also probably be mostly memori with maybe a guest appearance or two. We shall see!
> 
> As many of you know, I am participating in The 100 Fic for BLM Initiative, and we would love to take your prompts in exchange for your donations to a good cause. Please check out our [carrd](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/) if you are interested! You can also find me on tumblr [@mobi-on-a-mission](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mobi-on-a-mission).
> 
> Much Love!  
> -Mobi ❤️


End file.
